


Good Enough

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Make My Heart Beat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Donna are finally going on a date and Bette did not think it would hurt so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

“Bette, please, stop moping around the house. Go! Do something,” complained Kate, arms on her hips. Bette was relaxing on the couch, headphones on her head. Then, the phone rang again. Kate nearly growled. “And answer your damn phone! It’s Grayson calling for the 100th time!” Bette rolled her eyes at Kate.

“Just because you and Maggie are having a fight, don’t take it out on me,” said Bette, taking off her headphones. She answered her phone. “What the hell do you want, Dickie-bird?”

Thus, that was how Bette found herself on an impromptu ‘date’ with Dick Grayson. If the twelve year old version of her could see her now…Bette stopped crushing on Dick when they were fourteen, and she had only flirted with him to annoy Dick and to piss off Bruce. Win-win on her part. Bette sighed.

She was holding onto Dick’s arm (she hadn’t been taller than him since they were thirteen years old). If you didn’t know better, you would say they looked like a cute couple.

“This is all your fault,” muttered Bette.

Dick feigned offense. “Me? Did I tell you to fall in love with my Little Wing?”

“I have a Taser on me, Pretty Bird and I will use it,” threatened Bette. “And for the record, you were the one that forced me to help Jason learn how to be in a relationship with women.”

Dick merely laughed. “You wouldn’t dare hurt me or my nice ass.” Bette snorted. “Also, for the record, you said, and I quote, “Well, Donna is like one of my dearest friends and I think she really likes him, so like, why not help Jason to learn to treat her right?”” Bette glared up at the grinning man.

“I really despise you sometimes.”

“No you don’t~!”

Bette merely threw another dark look at Dick. She didn’t despise him, but whatever. “Why did you drag me out of my pity party?”

“Because, you should see the fruits of your labor of love,” said Dick, dead serious. Bette halted in her tracks, causing Dick to start dragging her along the sidewalk.

“No, we are not spying on Jason and Donna’s date, this isn’t some teeny-bopper rom-com, Grayson,” snarled Bette. Dick chuckled.

“You know, you sound like Kate and Bruce when you get mad,” said Dick. “Besides, I think it’ll help you get over him.”

“You’re a freaking jackass, Dick, I’m telling Babs.”

“She agrees with me and she’s taping the date.”

Bette really regretted at the moment becoming closer with the rest of the Bats, but no, Kate’s new outlook on life after temporarily being a vampire’s pawn and Bette’s own desire for a real family damned her at the moment.

-`-`-`-`

The date was going well. He was surprised he hadn’t manage to mess this up. Donna had been his dream girl for a while, he always crushed on her especially when he was younger and had been Robin. Starfire, Kory, was amazing and beautiful, but she was literally too far out there for Jason to actually consider her more than a friend. He cared about her, yes, but Jason knew that Kory will always love Dick the best.

In fact, the same reason kept Jason from asking out Donna before, because he had thought that Donna was in love with Dick. It seemed like Dick had a long list of girls that were in love with him or had been in love with him.

Bette Kane and Barbara Gordon were on top of that list.

Jason was not that close to his ‘brother’ to know what the extent of his feelings had been for Kory, Babs, Bette or Donna.

But he knew Dick enough to know when the man decided to meddle. Especially when he spotted Dick and Bette walked through the park. At least, Jason knew that Bette would not be there of her own free will, mostly because Dick probably annoyed her into it. She wouldn’t spy on him. And there he went again thinking about the pretty blonde.

Shit.

“Jason, murdering Dick will solve nothing,” said Donna, amused. She must have saw the look on his face. Jason looked apologetic at her. Donna waved her head. “I know better than anyone, save Kory, Babs and Bette, how infuriating that he can be.”

Jason snorted. “He can never leave well enough alone.”

“Your happiness is important to him,” said Donna, smiling, knowingly. Why do all Amazons smile like they always know something more than you?

Jason almost retorted “since when?” but decided against stating it.

-`-`-`-`-`

Bette managed to make it through the terrible ten minutes while she watched Jason and Donna, walk together looking the beautiful and wonderful couple that they will be. Thankfully, Dick took pity on her (finally!) and took her home. Kate was out, but Uncle Jacob was making dinner for him and Aunt Kay.

“Not hungry, Uncle Jake,” said Bette, going to her room. She got into her bed and sighed. She should have known better. Her and her ridiculous weakness for hot guys, honestly.

No, she knew it was not that. Most of her crushes and relationships had always been based on looks. Yes, Jason was amazingly good-looking (if she didn’t know Bruce like she did, she would suspect some funky business with him having so many pretty young partners—no doubt the media did for both Batman and Bruce Wayne), but he had such a big heart, once you got passed his anger.

She hated herself right now because she knew that these feelings were right on the path to her fourth and final heartbreak. Once that happened, she was going to stave off all romantic relationships.

Yes, that was what she was going to do.

-`-`-`-`

He wanted to see her. He was waiting for her at their meeting spot. She arrived in her Flamebird gear, meaning that she was patrolling with Batgirl and Black Bat tonight. When she was Hawkfire, she was patrolling with Batwoman and the Question.

“How did it go,” asked Flamebird, as if she already didn’t know.

“It was fine,” said Red Hood, with a shrug. Flamebird crossed her arms. “What? I was myself and we had fun.”

“But…? There’s a ‘but’ there,” she asked.

Red Hood smirked. “I don’t know, I spent most of the date thinking about being with someone else and Troia didn’t seem to into the date either.” Flamebird stared at him for a moment.

“So, who actually turned your interest away from Troia,” she said, slowly, as if she couldn’t believe she was saying.

“You.”

-`-`-`

_Two months prior to Jason and Donna’s date, Dick and Donna were having lunch. Dick was complaining about Jason stealing Kory and Roy. And about Bette getting along with Bruce again._

_“She’s lonely, Dick,” said Donna, “she always was. Be nice.”_

_“I am always nice to her,” said Dick, defensively._

_“We should set her up with someone.”_

_Dick’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, anyone in mind?”_


End file.
